


The Fall and the Rise of Hal

by Spacetoy



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hal Has Issues, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoy/pseuds/Spacetoy
Summary: This is a work in progress but anyway,..Hal gets kicked out of the Green Lantern Corps and has a hard time. His trials and errors, and dealing with Sinestro, are his future. The plan is to make this a multiple chapter fic. Depends how much I want to go back to from the comics but would like to go for 5 chapters or the equivalent of that much.





	The Fall and the Rise of Hal

**Author's Note:**

> This loosely takes place sometime after the War of the Green Lanterns and during the New 52 Green Lantern storyline beginning where Hal and Sinestro's adventures start. Anyhow, originally I wrote this in one night lol, so now I will be working on developing it. I usually mix canon information and my ideas together, so it's not going to be accurate all the time between what happened and what could have. Criticism welcome! I am more of a reader not a writer of fanfiction! This is my first attempt at a fic I want to finish.
> 
> *The part about being burned by the suit is totally made up by me lol.;)
> 
> *Some spoilers if u care about the end of the War of the Green Lantern..comic book storyline.
> 
> *Updated recently. I promise not to be editing this to death. But, I have limited access to Word or other typing platforms, so sometimes I edit as I publish. Chapter 2 will involve a fight. I'm currently writing 2 different fics but after I finish them, I will be right back to Hal. :)

Thunder erupted outside of the restaurant where Hal Jordan was standing. He looked up at the cloudy sky out of habit, where he knew the stars where hiding. He could still see among them the image of the powerful Guardians sitting on their oddly shaped high thrones. If they remembered how to laugh, they would be laughing at him now.

Hal sighted and started walking. He was by far no one, but a pathetic man who didn't even ask his best friend, and former girl, to be together again. He had invited Carol to co-sign for him because his credit was fucked.

He did not look in the mirror in a while, but even Carol had noticed he didn’t look his usual best and he knew she was being nice about it because by far he looked like death. In the past, there was no girl who wouldn’t gaze in his direction. But now his hair was wild, unbrushed, unwashed, tickling his ears and the back of his collar, and he had these deep circles under his eyes, that easily gave away to his state of mind. He didn’t want to know how his breath smelled either or when he last took time in the shower. His wardrobe wasn’t doing well either. He had little clothes after he had joined the Corps because he stayed in his Green Lantern suit for months at a time.

He stopped walking, so that for the millionth time he could look back at his finger. The ring that always felt part of him now was missing. There was a faint line, lighter from the rest of his finger, where the ring used to be. He believed that even Superman had commented that he had worn it too long. What had he said, was it a warning? He couldn’t remember. But, he didn't care, because the ring, he deeply felt, was what made him, Hal.

He fumbled for a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket. He had never taken up smoking before, but he figured things would not be like before. Before, he was an inter-galactic police force, a hero, a warrior, he was a Green Lantern. Bringing the cigarette to his parted lips, he inhaled, and slowly exhaled, paying careful attention not to look up at the sky again. He started walking faster down the street.

He hated this feeling, but he was feeling helpless and disappointed. Like a boy being ignored or unloved by his parents, he wanted to go back and prove to the guardians that he was good, that he didn’t mean it, and that he wanted their forgiveness. But, he didn’t know what he did wrong, not exactly, to make them so angry. He had only wanted to do what was right.

Hal knew he had always done things on a whim, on pure instinct, but his actions were usually praised or at least if he screwed up real bad, he was forgiven. He wondered now if Carol would forgive him. But, if anyone could, the guardians would not. The guardians of the universe did not hold emotion in high regard and he knew that. They had probably already forgotten him. Someone else was probably now in charge of saving his sector as the Green Lantern.

He felt like he should have done more. Yet, on that day, he had barely any time. When he helped win the fight against the deranged guardian, he didn’t even have the chance to enjoy it. He hoped to celebrate with his fellow lanterns. But, in the blur of the moment, when the guardians were stripping him off his ring, the shock of what was happening made him unable to even comprehend his situation. And then, he had felt dizzy and disoriented and finally he knew it was all over. He was back on Earth. He had stood in his regular clothes, and it had been dark, cold and quiet.

Just like today.

The rain started to pour heavily around him as he reached the entrance to his building. He flicked the cigarette off to the side and walked up the stairs into the hallway. As Hal neared the door to his apartment, he noticed the rather large note stapled to it. He recognized the handwriting of his landlady, and looked down to see the numerous boxes on the floor. Since he never bothered to unpack, Hal knew it was easy to just push the boxes out the door.

“Shit..” He cursed and put his hand to his forehead.

“Having trouble Jordan?”

Hal tensed so much that he felt it in his neck. He turned around slowly not believing what he was hearing.

“Sinestro...?” surprise colored his tone, and he wiped his wet hair out of his eyes to better see his former teacher hovering before him.

"Hello, Jordan", Sinestro greeted him, and Hal was in awe at the way his eyes shined intensely in the dim hallway. The ex-yellow lantern didn't cross his arms like he usually did; though it was a friendly, open, gesture, Hal noticed his eyes scanning his face and body. Sinestro assessing no doubt Hal's situation quickly.

"I see Earth has not treated you very well," he said flatly, landing on the carpet.

Hal reddened at the arrogant remark, and his eyes scanned the green suit with sudden realization. He nearly forgot that the last time he saw Sinestro, the ring had chosen him during their fight with the deranged guardian. Sinestro had surprisingly joined the Green Lantern Corps in the fight. He remembered feeling surprised and hopeful, but his positive feelings didn't last long. Sinestro was just too dangerous. Hal had felt what it was like to wheeld Fear. How it was like to have all those negative emotions. Sinestro was a strong and skilled fighter, but he didn't share the ideals suited for a Green Lantern. 

"You look, how to put it in Earth terms, ah, like a drowned street rat," Sinestro stated, and his unmistakably amused voice snapped Hal back to reality.

Hal stepped away from the door of his apartment, which he didn't even remember backing into and walked swiftly, until he grabbed the front of Sinestro's suit with his hands.

“Take off the ring. You have no right wearing it,” he growled.

But, Sinestro's elf-like face didn't flinch. Only his one dark eyebrow went up slightly as if he was mocking him. Hal knew he couldn't possibly do anything really to him without his ring and it made him furious.

“Jordan, your not being very hospitable.” Sinestro said calmly, ignoring Hal's anger as if he was used to it. His amusement had now reached his green eyes, but he didn't keep his intense glare very long because he looked down to Hal's hands twisting in the glowing fabric of his suit.

"Be careful, you don't want to burn your precious fingers off." He stated flatley, but Hal responded by gripping the uniform tighter, bringing his face to Sinestro's as if in a challenge.

“I don't care about that, now take off the ring,” he demanded and gritted his teeth feeling the heat on his hands grow.

Sinestro's eyes momentarily roamed his face, as if he was considering something and his lips formed into a small frown.

"Actually, I have not come here to fight you. And, since it seems that you no longer have a place to stay on your beloved Earth, perhaps this will be easier.”

"So, you have come here to insult me.” Hal growled, tightening his hold despite the sudden pain, but Sinestro intervened by putting is hand on his upper arm. The light touch made Hal flinch.

"Release me, now," Sinestro stated firmly, and Hal saw in his green eyes that he wasn't going to fight him, even more, there was something like weariness in his gaze. Hal sighted and released his hold, taking a few steps back. He put his hands in his pockets with a slight hiss for they really felt like he burned them.

Sinestro dropped his hands as Hal moved away and he turned to look at the note on his door as if he was inspecting it closer. Hal watched him silently.

“I have come here for your help.” Sinestro said slowly without looking at Hal.

Hal stared and his eyes widened a little. When Sincestro didn't looked at him, he smirked lightly despite himself. Hal knew that the mere idea of Sinestro asking him for his help must have cost the alien a great deal of embarrassment.

He ran his hand through his long hair, feeling that whatever Sinestro was seeking involved going back. But, he realized despite his difficult situation, that he wasn't ready; he wouldn’t join Sinestro and he wouldn’t go back to them. He tightened his fists and went to take out his pack of cigarettes. The sudden tension was making him crazy.

“No, I’m done with the guardians. I really hate them," he mumbled, feeling sick just thinking about them as he took one of the cigarettes and fumbled in his pocket for a lighter.

Sinestro broke his silence by laughing. He was holding the note that was on the door in his hands as if he was playing with it. Hal was startled by the laugh. He never heard it before at least not outside battle. Sinestro actually seemed amused and not in a mocking kind of way. Hal tried to understand why.

Sinestro looked up at him in return and there was a hint of a small smile, but then it was gone and his eyes glittered in the dark revealing nothing.

“Jordan, I would like to believe you, but I have low expectations when it comes to you. I always did, even when you were my student." He said flatly and crumbled the note in his hands.

Hal rolled his eyes and played with his cigarette in between his fingers as he said, "Gee, thanks."

"I've learned that you simply don't have the capacity for real hate. And in the spectrum, hate and fear are great advantages. They help you to respect your own dark emotions by seeing them in others and using them as a weapon in return. Perhaps, because you lack the control of these more challenging emotions, they are beyond you. You assume too easily that fear and hate are weaker and less valuable, but that's an illusion. It is amusing that in the end you try to get rid of them, especially in yourself."

Hal stared at Sinestro before he noticed himself doing it, and then he lit his cigarette, giving himself a moment to drop his eyes away. He exhaled, and felt slightly better as he looked at Sinestro with his trademark grin, realizing something.

"Are you.. trying to criticize me for being too good? I don't know, but it sounds to me like a compliment, doesn't it?" Hal asked, amused, letting himself smile momentarily.

But when he looked towards Sinestro, the lantern shook his head and frowned.

"Only you would come to that conclusion," Sinestro said, and crossed his arms, but his gaze stayed on Hal.

Hal shrugged.

"I don't know about fear being so great. Sure, the suit was nice, I was able to use the ring for my advantage, when I had it, but it didn't feel so empowering. I think you just miss your Corps. And, hate, which you say is in league with fear.... is a terrible way for a warrior to lead his life, it sounds like a lost cause to me. And, anger? It reduces someone to the state of what those Red Lanterns are like. And, they don't have a lot up here if you know what I mean."

He pointed to his forehead for emphasis, and Sinestro grunted, "You had some potential, but you wouldn't have lasted very long in my Corps, Jordan."

Hal inhaled another round from his cigarette, and felt some of his old pride come back to him at the memory. "I did good, it was a drastic moment, with little options, but I made your ring work for me. Not that I ever wanted to stay in your Corps. Plus, even if you don't deserve it, Will has momentarily chosen you now.....so all that talk about what's really better or stronger... you can't control your emotions. I should know, since, jokes aside, I was Parallax."

Sinestro stared at him for a moment, and his gaze faulter slightly as if he wanted to look away from Hal completely, but didn't. Then he sighted, narrowing his eyes in thought and stood up away from the wall.

“You were Parallax, and if you could remember that power well you would know that the guardians don't wheeld it now. For a long time, I did not think to challenge them or their power, I assumed, they were too powerful. Do you know why they are not Jordan? Because they feel fear, yet like you, they discard it."

Hal put out his half finished cigarette against the wall as Sinestro approached him, and when he turned to look up, Sinestro was already in his space, looking down at him with a faint glint in his eyes.

Hal didn't like where this was going but he wasn't going to be intimidate as he glared and crossed his hands.

"They let you fight for them, yes, and as soon as they reestablished their safety and their dominance, they turned their backs on you; suprised, angry, disappointed that they weren't In fact, as you always put it, having good intentions? They dropped you back home to your little dust ball as a discarded green toy. However, you don't realize that in fact your wrong to think this way. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. Do you really find it shocking that they fear you? ”

The ex-Green Lantern looked bewildered for a second, but his light brown eyes studying Sinestro, hardened. He tensed up and felt his jaw tighten.

“I see what your doing. But, I am done with them. I did everything I could as a lantern; I protected them and for that I was kicked out!", he shouted and his hands began to shake a little as he uncrossed them, trying to stay calm, yet feeling himself lose.

Sinestro's eyes were somehow brighter now, so bright that Hal couldn't see them as eyes anymore, but bursts of light. He didn't care though. Bringing his fist up, he glared at him.

" I don’t want your pity or your admiration because you delusionally think I gained some upper hand, even though you think I'm not capable to use it. Your logic, not mine. I'm sure as hell not going to be helping you with..."

But, before Hal could finish, Sinestro grabbed his shoulders, picking him up as if he weighed nothing, and sent him flying against the wall.

Hal bit his lip as he hit the wall and slid down, slumping against it for support. Sinestro was rediculessly fast. Hal thought, turning his head to the side in pain.

"What was that for...I thought you didn't come here to..," He coughed and touched his face, feeling blood on his lip.

Sinestro moved so fast that Hal didn’t have time to register the movement, and then Sinestro’s thin but strong fingers grabbed him tight around the front of his shirt, and he was pulled off his feet.

He felt Sinestro’s presence, the heat of his will, so close that he could touch him. It was odd to Hal because he didn't remember Sinestro ever being this close to him, not even in battle. He noticed that despite Hal always being bigger then him in the shoulders, Sinestro wasn't lacking in muscle even though he was more slender. Perhaps the power of Sinestro was much greater now and it was merely overwhelming him and Hal knew he could not win without his ring.

Hal tried to look up to see Sinestro’s eyes, and determine if he really wanted to fight, but his green eyes shined brighter now and he had to look away.

“So, I see Jordan, you are going to make this harder. You are giving up. Despite that the gaurdians fear you and that losing your ring wasn't a total loss, your human brain can't comprehend. Without the ring, I see you are not capable of even reason. Of all the people, you should know when to take a chance, a chance that is in front of your face.”

Hal grunted and grasped at the hand holding him in place and tried to push it away.

"Get off me!” he yelled, glaring at Sinestro, while his lip bled.

“I will release you Jordan when you come back to your senses, as possible for you, anyway.”

To Hal's surprise, he felt Sinestro's fingers almost tentively touch his lip and he felt his own blood being smeared down his chin, until Sinestro grabbed him by his neck. Hal paniced, but, Sinestro only touched him lightly this time and he felt something warm go through him. An invisible force took over his body, and his water drenched clothes disappeared. When he looked down, he saw that he was wearing his beloved green lantern suit again. He almost smiled when he felt the ring on his finger though the grip on his neck tightened just then as Sinestro knew he was a lantern now.

“Now, human, you will fight me and after that, I will see if you are worth my time.” He said, and his mocking tone was back. But, Hal looked straight into his ex- mentor's eyes because now the light did not bother him at all, and he saw Sinestro’s features harden, yet there was also that look of determination. The kind he remembered well when he trained with him on Oa. Before he could protest that Sinestro should shove his preposterous ideas, Hal was picked up by his neck while trying to grab Sinestro's hands, and was thrown mercilessly into the air.

The force carried him all the way to the other side of the hallway, where he crashed right into a window.

Hal quickly scrambled to his feet and though light headed from the throw, he finished off the poor glass by slamming his fist into it, and he jumped from the window.

He felt the air and heard the wind rustling in his hair as he took to the air making sure to find a place that was as far away from people or things as possible because he knew Sinestro wasn't going to give up.

This was not how he pictured his evening to turn out.


End file.
